Phineas & Ferb A day in the life
by Sylver O. Maybee
Summary: Just my own P&F episode, with a few twists!
1. Candace

Disclaimer: I don't own any P&F characters, but the plot is entirely mine...MINE DO YOU HEAR ME!?!?!?!

A/N: Please review!

Chapter 1: Candace

Oh boy....Sometimes I wish I didn't have brothers. There is always something unbelievable in the backyard, and I end up looking like an insane lunatic. I sighed, and looked at the small heart-shaped picture of Jeremy Johnson in my locket. Jeremy! He's only the cutest guy in school, and I have an irresistible crush on him. But Alas, my brothers always get in the way of a relationship yet to come.

"Candace!" my mother yelled from downstairs. "Come in here before your breakfast gets cold!"

"Coming mom." I grudgingly obliged, trudging down the carpeted stairs into the kitchen. I ate the pancakes on my plate with no real appetite.

"Guess what mom!" Phineas, my younger brother screamed. "We're gonna create a building that is so tall it beats the world record!"

"How nice boys!" Mom said, not really paying attention.

"You know, Octopus blood is blue." Ferb, my other brother, inserted one of his random trivial answers.

"Candace, your father and I are going to go to the mall today so keep an eye on your brothers, ok?" Mom sighed. "And please don't call us again telling us that they built a rocket to the moon or something, alright dear?"

"It's not like you would believe me anyways." I mumbled.

"What was that dear?"

"Oh nothing" I said and walked up to my room. I whipped out my cellphone, and called Stacy, my best friend.

"You know what Stacy?" I sighed. "Today I'm not going to even try to bust my brothers...What's the use?" Just then my cellphone beeped like it did when another person tried to call me. "Hang on Stacy I gotta take this call." I sighed again. "Hello?" I spoke into the phone, depressed.

"Hi Candace!" I heard Jeremy's melodious voice, and I instantly perked up.

"H-hi Jeremy!" I said.

"Candace, I was wondering if you'd like to see a movie with me..." Jeremy sounded a bit embarrassed. "If you want to..."

"Sure!" I said, happiness consuming me.

"Great! I'll pick you up at noon." he ended the conversation.

I was gideous with glee! I made up in my mind that today would be the day I 'd tell Jeremy I liked him...Hopefully nothing else horrible could happen in my life. I glanced around.

"Hey, Where's Perry?" I inquired, my eyes scanning the room for our semi-aquatic mammal. I shrugged.


	2. Perry

Disclaimer: None of the recognizable characters from P&F are mine, only the plot

Chapter 2: Perry

After snatching the old Fedora underneath my bed, I raced to the secret entrance to the base. It always annoyed me that the commander switched its location every day. Today, it was under Candace's bed, and I quickly made my escape.

After going through my tube to the large screen and assorted weapons stock, my commander flashed onto the screen.

"Agent P.! Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been seen buying peculiar items. Just today we spotted him buying a puppy magazine and dog food. Somethings up and we need you to check it out!" the commander barked. I responded with my trademark "Crrrrrrr"

I jumped into the flying car and zoomed off to Dr. D's large odd shaped building.

"Oh hello Perry." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said. As if on command a large dog burst from behind him, and I felt fetters chain me to the crate I was behind. The dog ran up to me and started biting me, leaving bloody marks up and down my odd colored body. Damn.

"As you may have noticed, this is my dog Killer." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said calmly. "But he's not my amazing invention, this is!" He proudly pulled a large sheet off a strange contraption. "Allow me to present, The Killer..inator!" I sighed, he always had the worst names for this crap of his. "It can torture innocent people till death!" What? I was instantly confused. Dr. D never had any weapons that could actually hurt people!!!! He pulled out some little kid. "Now to demonstrate!"

Aw shit. Now I had some kid to rescue. Quickly I grabbed the dagger in my belt with my teeth and plunged it into the attacking dog. It whimpered, and fell to the ground dead. After what seemed like a long time, I managed to saw through the shackles. I quickly threw the knife at the machine, and it exploded before anyone was hurt. Besides Dr. D. You could hear his anguished screams ring through out the lab. I quickly grabbed the kid and managed to escape.

"Thank you for saving my life, Mr. Platypus!" the kid cheered.

"Crrrrrrr." I replied, meaning of course, you will not tell anyone of this. Not that anyone would believe him.

I returned to the base, covered in blood.

"Nice job Agent P.." said the commander and I returned to my household.


	3. Isabella

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but the plot is mine!

Chapter 3 Isabella

Well it was my cue. At exactly 1:00 pm every day I decided I was going to talk to the only guy that ever struck a romantic chord in me. In time I'm sure it would lead up to the relationship that Phineas and I would surely have.

I walked into his back yard. "What ya' doin'?" I asked, my heart a flutter.

"Making a giant building to beat world records!" he said in that Phineas way.

"Cool, mind if my troop helps? They need to earn their construction badges." That was me, always making sacrifices for the troop.

"Sure!" He said, and I was flustered in love again. It was then I decided that I must tell him. How would he ever fall for me if he didn't know I had feelings for him?

"Hey Phineas, can I talk to you alone?" I asked tentatively.

"Sure Isabella!" He replied cheerily.

We walked into his garage and he politely took his yellow construction hat off. "Whatcha want to talk about?"

"Well you see Phineas.." The whole story came out, and as I watched his eyes widen, I was beginning to think I had made a BIG mistake.

"Isabella...I didn't think..." but he was at a loss for words. I could only watch and blush. Before I knew it, I was running away. The tears in my eyes fell to the ground like rain. In my room I just cried. I'd probably ruined the friendship we had! How could I have been so stupid! How could I have looked over the risk it posed? But then again how would I have known it would be so awkward? There were billions of questions burning in my mind, but only one was really important. How could I ever face Phineas again?


	4. Linda

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters....But I do own the plot

Chapter 4: Linda

There must be something wrong. Candace hasn't called to tell me that Phineas and Ferb built something unbelievable yet. Maybe she's with that guy, Jeremy, he always seems to come around. I don't trust him, and I hope Candace behaves responsibly.

It puts me on the edge to leave her at home by myself, she always acts like she's crazy, and I'm starting to fear that it's more than imagination. But, I might as well enjoy the time I can still be at the mall.

"Oh Honey, look at this! An antique cheese grater!" my husband sounded excited. I sighed and continued to follow him down the aisle.


	5. Phineas

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but the plot is mine.....

Chapter 5: Phineas

Oh. My. God. I'm pretty shocked and rattled from previous events. Isabella just said that she was in love me. Sure it explains a lot, that's true. I guess I'm not so surprised that she did. Or even that she had enough courage to tell me. I guess I was the most surprised that she guessed...

I've liked Isabella since first grade! She was the only girl who talked to me and seemed to like my various projects. She was amazed by my invention that put books back into bookcases and she always talked to me. And to top it all off, she never made fun of me for the shape of my head. I always got dizzy when she asked her little "Whatcha' doin'?" everyday. It helped me hang on.

I had to tell her! I'd look like an idiot if I didn't, and what if she never talked to me again? I would surely die!

I ran to her house at the end of her block and rang the doorbell. She answered it, and I could tell she'd been crying. She quickly tried to perk up.

"Oh, hi Phineas..." she said looking down at the ground.

"Listen, Isabella...I really like you. The reason I didn't say anything was because I was so shocked that you did to." I took hold of her hand.

"Phineas...." she paused. "You don't have to pretend for me. I can take it, and besides, I haven't earned my rejection badge yet." she smiled a little.

"I know what will change your mind.." I said and smiled. Before she could say anything I kissed her. She blushed and took my other hand. We just stood there looking into each other's eyes. We kissed again, more passionately than the first time, and just stood there holding each other. It was all we had the strength to do anymore. And all we cared about was the fact that we had each other.


	6. Vanessa

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! :)

Chapter 6: Vanessa

What a horrible day. I can't believe this could possibly happen to me! I'd always tried to bust him, but I never wished for this to happen.... They told me at school. I was called down to the office.

"You know that explosion down town?" The fat ugly office lady said sympathetically. "Well, I'm very sorry to inform you of this, but the body they found has been confirmed to be your father... Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz."

I just glared at her in shock. They had already told mom. Both of us just cried it out at home. How could we ever cope with the loss of a beloved (though evil) family member? It didn't seem right to leave the body there so we had a funeral service for him. The black tombstone covered in roses seemed just right for dad, may he rest in peace. I might not have ever told you this dad, but I always loved you.

There is only one person responsible for dad's death.....and he isn't even a person. He's a semi- aquatic mammal. I swear to you, Perry the Platypus. Today is the day you will die. Today is the day you will pay.


End file.
